


Like no other

by YaoiFreak4Life



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFreak4Life/pseuds/YaoiFreak4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Merlin already has his hands full, hopelessly in love with the prince he's supposed to serve.  Throw in Arthur obliviously wooing Gwen, a kidnapping, and a reveal of a long-hidden magical secret, and it doesn't take long for Merlin to end up in way over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oblivious prince

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely Nel for banging out such a wonderful summary!  
> You are truly a goddess among mortals my dear!

“Merlin I need your opinion” Arthur said as he spread his arms out to allow his servant to undo his armor.

“On what exactly?” Merlin replied as he began to pile the armor on a near by table. Arthur looked away as Merlin continued his work. Merlin silently took note as Arthur began to chew on his bottom contemplating something. 

“This isn't like you” Merlin playfully scoffed to break Arthur's concentration. 

"Oh shut up merlin" Arthur sneered as he raised his arms over his head and stretched, finally free of the constricting equipment. 

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here"

"Oh?" Merlin stopped for a moment, to let it sink it. This must truely be urgent for the prince to need his advice.

"Well what troubles you arthur?"

"I'm planning to court someone" Merlins eyes widened in surprise. 

"Surely you're joking." But he soon realized the sincerity of Arthurs words when he looked to his prince and saw the smoldering gaze fixed upon his. He could feel his heart beat quicken as he hastily turned to look away from the young prince.

“Yes... I see this person daily.” Arthur went on, finally done stretching and was now on his bed undoing his boots. 

“Mhm” Merlin led on, unable to think of a proper response.

“And every time I see said person it becomes harder to look away, but I never know the right thing to say." Arthur said staring down and his undone muddied boots.  
Merlin simply nodded in understanding as he leaned against the table for stability.

"And each time I try to be romantic I look…”

“Like a dolllap head?”

“Precisely…hey!” Arthur laughed lightly as he threw a pillow in Merlins direction.

“Go on” Merlin laughed as he dodged another pillow.

"I've had feelings for said person for some time now but I just haven't had the chance to tell them." Arthur went on.

"Whats stopped you?"

"I'd say my father but it isn't just him, its me. Its complicated... I mean we've known each other for so long. We've seen each other at our very best and worst, but if things dont go as planned I don't want to ruin things between us.” Merlin was sure his heart beat was nearly audible. Arthurs gaze was set him him. His jaw set and waiting. Merlin wanted nothing more than to walk over and brush his fingertips along it. Arthur had been the only one to hold his heart and now it felt like it might explode from Arthurs confession.

“You should just tell them how you feel. ” Merlin quickly replied hiding his giddiness at the idea that Arthur may feel as he did.

“Is that the best you have?” Arthur scoffed from across the room.

“What else is there other than just to be honest? Said person is probably waiting for you to make the first move.”

“Think so?”

“I strongly believe it.” Merlin replied coyly.

“Ok good, great even, I’ll just tell Gwen then.” Arthur rose rejoiced, leaving Merlin in obvious confusion.

“Tell Gwen what?”

“How I feel obviously” Merlin couldn’t believe his luck. He remained cleaning up the room as Arthur ranted on about other matters of the knights and events to follow. But Merlin couldn’t hear anything, he felt as though his head were being kept under water. And he thought for a moment that that wouldn’t be such a bad idea compared to his sudden heartache. 

****

After several days of sulking around the castle Arthur made an effort to find out what was bothering his man servant.

“Ok, out with it already. Whats with you lately?” Arthur asked as he leaned against his cluttered desk, obvious annoyance plastered on his face. 

“I don’t know what you mean sire” Merlin replied as stood with his back to the prince, continuing to place his clothes inside the closet. 

“See! There you go again!” Arthur said exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Since when have you been this obedient Merlin? Where’s your rebellion and witty comebacks? You’ve been acting like a serv-… well not like yourself all week.” Merlin paused at that, letting his hand rest on the closet handle as he pushed it shut. He knew he wouldn’t go unnoticed but he hadn’t realized Arthur had caught on just yet. Of course something was troubling him, he had just come to terms with his feelings and just when he was ready to make them clear Arthur declared his intentions concerning Gwen. Not that Merlin should be too surprised he was aware of the brief glances and awkward exchanges that passed between the two, yet still he thought he had a fairly good chance all things considered. 

He saved his life on a daily basis; he was loyal to the prat and stayed by his side. So what was he doing wrong?

“But seriously Merlin, I haven’t seen your smile in some time. Is something wrong?"

“No sire”.

“Are you certain?”

“Its of no concern to you sire” his insolent tone made Arthur smirk, as it always did.

“Merlin I know that it is not my place but if something or someone is making you feel ‘not yourself’ I’d like to know. Do you understand?”

“Yes sire.” Merlin replied with a curt nod.

“Will that be all sire?”

“Merlin… yes, thank you. You are free to go.” And with that Merlin took his leave. Trying his best to hide the tears that were beginning to burn behind his lashes.  
Arthur that clot pole. How oblivious could he be? It was such a frustrating trait but one that Merlin had always loved.

He ran as quickly as he could back to his and gaius’ space and hoped the elder didn’t ask him questions when he returned. 

“Merlin!” Gaius cried as he caught him mid stride. 

“You forgot to clean the leech tank again, I need that done immediately”

“Sorry Gaius, I’ll get to it in the morning.”

“Merlin I need it- Merlin, what ever is the matter?” Gaius asked softly as he recognized the tears subtly falling down his cheeks. 

“Sit, sit. Now then tell me what’s on your mind” after taking a few moments to collect himself, Merlin reluctantly answered.

“It’s Arthur…”

“I take it things aren’t going well between the two of you?”

“Quite the opposite actually, things are going extremely well.”

“I don’t understand”

“Gaius don’t you see? I’m with him every second of every day. Serving him, cleaning him, guarding him with everything that I have and yet it’s never enough. Gaius he means more to me than my own life, you know that”

“Indeed I do” he nodded patiently.

“And yet just today he finally told me of his plans regarding partnership. And surprisingly enough, it had nothing to do with me. Gaius he loves Gwen and I can’t do anything about it. And Arthur is too stupid to see that she isn’t the only one who…”

“Loves him? My dear boy… it’s never too late. You know that Arthur cares a great deal for you."

“But Gaius he doesn’t love me the way I do, he won’t understand.”

“Merlin you can’t know for sure until you try.”

“So what am I supposed to do? Waltz right into his room and declare my feelings?”

“Well I don’t see why not”

“Maybe because he’ll laugh in my face and tell all of the knights at training in the morning.”

“That may be true”

“Gaius! You’re not helping.”

“Look Merlin, the best thing to do with these kinds of things to be bold, and honest.”

“Gaius just when was the last time you declared your love for someone?” he replied in a brazen tone.

“Forty years ago I dare say” he said thoughtfully.

“And what happened when you did?” He approached more cautiously.

“Well I married her of course” Merlin was taken back at that.

“But then what happened?”

“That is a story for another day Merlin. I’m more concerned with present matters.”

“So I should just tell him?”

“Yes. Merlin if you truly feel it in your heart that you love him then he needs to know or you’ll both regret for the rest of your lives never knowing.”

“You’re right. I’ll tell him now”

“But Merlin-”

“Don’t try to stop me gaius”

“I’m not; I just wanted to wish you good luck.” Merlin looked back at gaius and sent him a playful smirk and went on his way.


	2. Chapter 2

With a small lit candle Merlin made his way to Arthur’s bed chambers. Once outside the door he hesitated for a moment, waiting for some sort of sign. Using the door as a temporary crutch he tried his best to steady himself but it was easier said than done. His palms felt sweaty, his heart drumming, he could feel his body tremble with anxious anticipation, it was maddening. He pressed his forehead against the cold wood and closed his eyes as his mind whirred with words and phrases he wished he could share with Arthur but he knew any attempt would fall on silent lips. 

He couldnt focus on a single word that could express his thoughts enough without making a complete arse of himself. Arthur was his prince, his best friend, the most important person to him, not that merlin would ever think to admit. To enter and confront him would be an end to everything he’d known. After tonight everything would change. But if he turned back and held it in he would lose him for sure and forever regret it.

Despite his growing fears he silently crept inside once he heard the sound of bed sheets rustling, he knew the prince had not gone to bed just yet. 

“Arthur?” he whispered as he closed the door behind him. 

“Have you never heard of knocking Merlin” Arthur cried in a startled tone. In the dim light of the candle Merlin could just make out the prince quickly covering his bare flesh with a plethora of silken sheets. Merlin tried his best not to stare and had to take a moment to clear his parched throat from the sight.

“I didn’t mean to startle you sire” he replied, trying to hide the laughter in his voice.

“You didn’t, you just… nevermind just what do you want Merlin?” he replied with an annoyed huff in the dark room.

“I just wanted to speak with you.”

“About?”

“Earlier”

“Couldn't that wait until morning?” Arthur said flopping back onto a pillow.

“No afraid not” He said warily inching closer to Arthur’s bed. Arthur rubbed at his tired eyes as he sat up, gesturing to go on, not that he had much of a choice.

“Arthurs there’s something you must know.” He began as he placed the candle on the table and leaned against it. 

“Well spit it out then” Arthur belted impatiently. But Merlin couldnt find the right words he could only focus on adjusting his cuffs,or at the cluttered documents on arthurs desk, anything but arthur. With a few deep calming breathes merlin finally jumped.

“Arthur I… I don’t think you should be with Gwen.”

“Excuse me?” Arthur replied much more alert this time.

“You don't belong together arthur" Merlin replied with more force.

“Since when does your input matter?” Merlin's body tensed as arthurs tone grew icy. He's eyes were cold and distant when merlin finally met them. Merlin soon realized Arthur was hurt by his words and he knew in moments he had made a mistake.

“Arthur please..”

"I cant believe this" Arthur whispered as a dark chuckle escaped him. Merlin remained frozen as he watched Arthur rise from the bed to stand firmly in front of him. Arms crossed, heart protected. Merlin said nothing as arthur continued.

"Tell me Merlin, Is it because she’s a servant?" He barked as he stepped closer.

"No." Merlin replied incredulously shaking his head, shocked by Arthurs defensiveness.

"Well has my father put you up to this?” 

“No, of course not!” He nearly barked back.

“Then what?”

“Arthur I...”

“You what? What is it merlin? I thought of all people you’d be happy for me, encouraging even.” Arthur went on, sounding more and more upset. Merlin could see his shell breaking. And it pained him to be the cause of it. 

"It's nothing."

"It's late merlin, you should go."

"Arthur..."

“I said goodnight Merlin.” Arthur said as walked back to the bed, covered up and rolled on his side, ending the discussion.

**********

Several days had passed since then and Merlin had kept his aloofness in the prince’s presence. He wasn’t sure who he was more annoyed with; Arthur for being and idiot or himself for not being honest. He couldnt even follow his own advice.

It didn’t help matters that Arthur insisted on picking on him for days to come, merlin’s patience was warring thin with the prat. One evening after an exceedingly long training period with the knights Arthur sat by the fire as Merlin shined his many pairs of boots beside him.

“Merlin, can I ask you something?”

“You’re going to anyway” Merlin retorted continuing to keep eye contact with the boot in hand. 

“What happened to us?”

“I don’t know what you mean sire”

“ Are you upset about the other day?” For a moment Merlin stopped polishing to register the words and Arthur easily took notice.

“Merlin?” Arthur questioned as he awaited his reply.

“Sorry, just thinking.”

“Is it about Gwen?” 

“No” he replied coldly as he stood up to stretch.

Arthur went quiet as he starred at the roaring fire.

“Then what?” Merlin ignored him and began to quickly place the shined shoes where they belonged. 

"Merlin... I'm sorry" Arthur quietly admitted. Looking away, clearly embarrassed. 

"You have nothing to apologize for sire"

"No?"Arthur asked leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees; in hopes that the short distance would force Merlin to finally meet his gaze. 

"We both said some things we didn't mean" Merlin’s breathe caught as he slowly took in the sight before him. He couldn’t even begin to describe the handsome structure that made up Arthur. He was absolutely gorgeous by the fire, he practically glowed. He was the embodiment of a ‘handsome prince’ in every fairy tale. And Merlin couldn’t believe his luck that he had opportunity to admire him personally each and every day.

"Merlin, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Merlin looked away at that. He wasn't prepared for arthurs boldness. He needed to get away. Now.

" It's late sire, let me take those for you" he said as he reached for the last pair of boots.

"I'll have these ready for tomorrow" he called as he headed to the door.

"But merlin..."

"Yes?"merlin replied hesitantly turning back to face him.

"It's nothing... see you in the morning." Arthur noticed the way merlin wouldnt meet his gaze. For someone as bold as he was it was strange to see him this way. Quiet, reserved, something was troubling him, but he didnt want to keep him when he so obviously wanted to take his leave. 

With a nod he disappeared behind the heavy door leaving the prince to his thoughts.


	3. Gone

Arthur woke quiet and alone. He was completely baffled when he realized he has fully woken in the comfort of his own bed and not the stone cold floor. There was no familiar voice insulting him in exasperation. No ones hands were stubbornly grabbing at his arms or pulling at the sheets. He rose that morning well slept, room still dark and no scent of breakfast awaiting him at his desk. It was the most uneventful morning he had ever had. It was a quiet, peaceful morning.

And he hated it. 

Arthur tossed from side to side, drifting in and out of sleep waiting for the doors to burst open with a loud bang, revealing a disheveled merlin holding a cold plate of food and soot on his face. Freshly woken and full of cheeky replies and half assed excuses. The familiarity of that scene didn’t even upset him, at first it had, his servants had always treated him with the best care possible. However with merlin it was always questionable but never boring. 

After some time he lazily shuffled out of bed and went straight for the curtains. The light that seeped through was blinding and unwelcoming. Already he wanted to turn back to his pillows and bury himself. But as the prince he had duties to attend to. And it was his man servants job to prepare him and keep him on schedule. Just where the hell was he? Did he expect him to dress and feed himself? 

When he realised that no one would be coming to his aid the prince sent several servants to retrieve him but to no avail. They all came back empty handed. Merlin was nowhere to be found. Sick of searching Arthur had decided to find him on his own. 

 

***

“Gaius, where’s Merlin?” he inquired as he let himself in.

“I do not know sire.” Gaius replied barely lifting his head from his work.“Be honest with me Gaius, there is no need to protect him.”

“Surely he is near sire, he only needs some time alone.” He replied when he finally meet his gaze. Gaius stifled a laugh as he took in the poor princes appearance, he hair was only partially combed and his shirt was half tucked into his belt. 

“For what exactly? To go sit at the tavern?” Arthur retorted with a tinge of annoyance in his tone. 

“Sire, if I may” Gauis began. Arthur quickly realized how rude he was becoming and bit his words back and nodded for him to continue.

“From what I’ve witnessed Merlin needs a moment. He had barely slept a wink or touched his food since last night, and he took off early this morning without a word. Give him time, he will return to you soon sire you have my word.”

Arthur studied the older man. Gaius had always been a loyal and trustworthy friend and he did not see deceit in his tired eyes, so he simply nodded and headed back the way he came.

“Thank you Gaius.” He replied in a kinder tone as he closed the door behind him.

****

Later that evening Merlin returned home to a troubled Gaius. 

“Where have you been?” he shouted once Merlin took a seat.

“Out clearing my head.”

“Merlin, do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?”

“I’m sorry Gaius, I didn’t mean to worry you.” He replied as he rose to retrieve the dinner Gaius had offered him. Once he took hold of the stew bowl Gaius gripped it tighter to make him look at him. 

“Even Arthur came looking for you.” 

“Did he really?” Merlin replied, clear surprise in his expression.

“He did and I told him you were out, but that didn’t help his mood.”

“I’m sure” Merlin said rolling his eyes.

“If I were you I would go and apologize.”

“But Gaius-”

“Whatever occurred last night between you two may be unfortunate but you cannot ignore your duties, you still serve the prince Merlin. And perhaps you will reach an understanding once together again.” Merlin highly doubted that but he did as he was told and headed up to meet the prince after supper. 

“Sire I’m coming in.” he called as he let himself in. Arthur was more distinguished this time working hard behind his desk; a quill busy scribbling within his hand. Arthur was obviously very busy at work but the moment Merlin entered the room he set it down and carefully watched Merlin as he drew closer. 

“And just where have you been?” 

“Out running errands sire” 

“Oh really? I’ve heard otherwise.”

“Well believe what you will, I’m here now.” Merlin replied in a cheeky tone, stretching his arms out wide beside him. 

“Yes I see that” Arthur said, reclining back into his seat; seizing up his manservant carefully. After a prolonged silence Arthur spoke.

“Well I think I’m all set for the night, no thanks to you.”

“But sire-” 

“Thank you, that is all.” He declared, talking the quill in hand again and getting back to work; completely dismissing Merlin’s presence. 

Merlin shoudnt have been so surprised by Arthurs rudness but he coudnt hide it in his expression. He understood why he would be upset with him but still he was hoping they would be able to talk. Since the other day there was a tangible awkwardness between them. He knew Arthur had questions, and not answering them was eating at merlin but he knew if were to speak the truth things would only get worse. So Merlin decided just to let things be and leave, at least for now. He nodded in quiet understanding and had just turned to leave when Arthur spoke up.

“Oh and Merlin, be ready tomorrow I need you up early. We’re going hunting with the knights.”

“Of course sire” merlin responded quietly. Arthur couldn’t shake the annoyance he felt towards his friend. And regretted his harshness a bit but something was off with them and he knew merlin knew more than he was telling. Merlin was keeping something from him and it bothered him more than he’d like to admit. Perhaps during the trip things would improve, being free outside of camelots walls might just be what was needed.

It wasnt until the sound of the door click shut reached his ears that he finally looked and noticed the newly shined boots merlin had left on the table.


	4. Stay by me

The following morning Merlin rose early, woke Arthur and got them ready for the day without uttering a single word. He had nothing to say and Arthur was acting as if the last few days had not happened at all. So he carried himself as he normally would. Mouthy and annoying.

Once everything was packed and the horses were readied Merlin, Arthur and several of the knights were on their way. The hunt went on for several days, each day surprisingly successful despite the numerous times arthur shushed him or told him to shut up every time game was near. Its not as if he didnt want to eat, he felt it was only fair that Arthur and his crew had to work for the catch if merlin was forced to cook it. 

By nightfall merlin was in a much better mood, the night air was brisk but comfortable by the roaring fire and laughter echoed through the woods as gwaine told tales of his infamous adventures. Everyone was lively, warm and full, the night couldn’t have been better.

As he finished off his food he noticed Arthur rise and stretch. Merlin tried not to stare at the bare skin that peeked out of his chain mail when he did so but he couldn’t help it even when he realised his prince had noticed.

He heard him tell leon he was going to check the perimeter and briefly glanced merlins way before he quietly left the fire. After a moment Merlin did the same, explaining he planned to collect more wood for the fire. Gwaine gave him a knowing glance and waved him off as he continued his dramatic saga.

****

In moments Merlin managed to track Arthur down. He hadn’t gone too far, but far enough to not be seen or disturbed by the others. He seemed to be pacing, waiting even. Once Merlin cleared his throat to reveal himself Arthur couldn’t seem happier. 

“Took you long enough” Merlin rolled his eyes at that.

“Well I was waiting for a proper invitation but I suppose this will suffice” he retored. Arthur chuckled at that.

“So what did you want my lord”

“First of all stop that” Arthur began.

“Stop what?” 

“The formalities, you know I hate hearing that from you.”

“Maybe thats why I do it” merlin threw back.

“I wouldnt be surprised” Arthur said shaking his head as he continued his perimeter check. Merlin couldnt help but smile as he followed, he missed their playfulness, he missed his arthur.

“What?” Arthur asked, noticing Merlins prolonged gaze.

“Nothing” 

“Youre doing it again”

“What?”

“Running.”

“Oh? And what am I running from?”

“Thats what I want to know” Arthur replied. Stilling there walk.

“Arthur I knew you were stubborn but this is just getting ridiculous”

“Whats ridiculous is your avoidance.”

“I’m not avoiding anyone”

“You know damn well this is about me”

“Careful sire, hubris is a nasty thing to have.”

“Shut up Merlin” 

“If I did then Id really be avoiding you”

“What do you want from me Merlin?”

“I want you to stop acting like a prat.”He replied suddenly defiant. Arthur had to hide the smile that was forming. He always got a kick out of annoying Merlin. However after a moment of silence Merlin began again.

“Arthur… that thing about gwen… I should have kept that to myself”

“No I’m glad you told me. I just want to hear what else you have to say”

“There’s nothing more to say”

“Then why can’t you look at me?”

“Because I cant” merlin replied sighing into the night air. 

“Why merlin?” Arthur said stepping closer. 

“Arthur for once in your life can you just listen to me?” Merlin said in a heated whisper.

“ You know I’m not one for listening merlin” Arthur said as he came even closer this time and gently grabbed Merlins arm to force him to meet his gaze. Arthur was so close he could smell his earthy aroma. It filled his senses and drowned him. Merlin knew despite the cold air his face was on fire. And the place where arthur had been holding him tingled. His nerves danced, suddenly woken by arthurs warm touch.

“You don’t know what you’re asking for arthur” Merlin warned in a low voice. He was on the edge, he could feel himself waning, unsteadily, unprepared. But Arthur held him steady, as he always had. 

He loved him. And the love for his prince was too much to keep inside himself for much longer. Merlin had to do it didnt he?

“Arthur let me explain…” Merlin began

“Shhh!” Suddenly the hand on his arm disappeared, allowing the cold to return.

“No, let me-”

“Shut up Merlin…” Arthur whispered. His eyes were wide, his stance ready. Merlin barely had time to blink before he realized they were under attack.

He watched in disbelief as a man rushed them from the shadows and assaulted Arthur head on. Unfortunately for the man, Arthur had been trained to kill since birth and quickly unsheathed his sword and disarmed him as they collided, ending the poor soul with his own sword.

In an instant he felt Arthur grab hold of his arm again and yell to follow, they were running back to warn the others. Luckily for them the others were already up and alert hearing the struggle in the distance. Men poured out from the shadows surrounding the knights as Merlin and Arthur joined them. 

By the fire there was nothing but grunts, and sword clashing. The knights were expertly skilled and disposed of the intruders at an amazing rate. Merlin was just about ready to celebrate when he suddenly heard a knight yell in warning. It turned out the bandit’s entourage was even larger than they realized.

As a handful of the knights began to display distress from their injuries. Arthur had no choice but to call for a hasty retreat. The knights immediately did as they were told as they finished off another wave of the intruders. 

They mounted the horses and rode through the woods, doing their best to escape the conflict.

As the shouts from the bandits grew closer Merlin inevitably caught his foot on a nearby tree root and fell hard to the ground. Frantically he heaved himself up yet fell once more grasping that he had twisted his ankle from the fall. He called out to his horse a few feet away but the poor thing only grew more distressed with the actions surrounding them. He took in a sharp breath from the pain and watched as the others rode ahead, not taking notice of their fallen friend.

He did not worry though, he planned on using his magic to fend off and diminish the invaders once Arthur and the knights were safely out of sight. However his plan unfortunately back fired when he heard a familiar figure running towards him, calling his name...


	5. I wont leave you

“Arthur what are you doing? Go!” Merlin screamed as Arthur picked him up, slung his arm across shoulders and attempted to carry him.

“Shut up Merlin, I’m not leaving you.” He stated as he shuffled as fast as he could to safety. But his rescue attempt was in vain for in moments they were surrounded and outnumbered.

“I told you” Merlin whispered as Arthur let him go and reached for his sword.

“Now is not the time Merlin.” Arthur shot back. But before they could continue their dispute a voice interrupted.

“Well well, what have we here?” A man emerged amongst the crowd. He was a tall, bearded, burly looking man; an unfamiliar yet intimidating sight.

“I was going to ask the same of you” 

“Please, call me Bayard, and you must be...”

“Prince Arthur of Camelot” Arthur exclaimed standing tall.

“Prince Arthur, how nice to finally meet you.” The man responded with an exaggerated bow before he continued. 

“Bayard I demand you grant us passage”

“Unfortunately sire I must deny your request”He said as he displayed an unnerving smile. He then walked over to one of his men and reached a hand out as one placed a dagger within his grasp; he then continued to stroll over to them twirling it in hand.

Arthur looked around them, mentally counting the enemies numbers. Wondering just how many he could take down before he was captured, maybe enough time for merlin to escape free. 

“We have no quarrel with you Bayard.” Arthur claimed authoritatively

“You are right My Lord, however I happen to know quite a few men who do.” Merlin looked at the man venomously. He would tear that man down in an instant if Arthur had just left like he was supposed to.

“What is it that you want from me Bayard?” Arthur asked in a commanding tone.

“Only your head your highness. Grab him!” Bayard barked as his men swept over them. Arthur was able to hold off a handful of them, knocking a few down as he went straight for his target: bayard. Yet he momentarily lost his focus when he noticed Merlin wrestling one to the ground and another aiming a sword at his back. He called out to him in time for merlin to dodge it but in doing so it allowed Bayards men time to corner and restrain him.

The last thing Merlin witnessed was Arthur shouting spiteful words at bayard right before a man came from behind and knocked him unconscious, then proceeded to do the same to him.

***

“Merlin, Merlin get up” Arthur yelled in an irritated manner. Merlin slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. It was dark and damp constructed of three concrete walls and a set of bars; he realized quickly that they were stuck in a dungeon.

“What happened?”

“We were taken prisoner obviously” Arthur snapped.

“What’s your problem?”

“Oh I don’t know maybe the fact that we’re stuck in a dungeon!” Arthur hollered as he rose and hit the wall with rage.

“Seriously Merlin I knew you were clumsy but you really do have impeccable timing.” Merlin took offense to that.

“Are you saying this is my fault? I didn’t ask for you to come back!” he shouted back, rising to his feet but faltering once the sharp pain in his ankle returned. Without hesitation Arthur was at his side to steady him and caught his eye. Arthur could see the surprise in Merlin’s face from his action yet remained attached to help his friend.

“Alright?”

“Yea... thanks.” Merlin uttered, faking a cough so that he could turn and back away from Arthur.

“ By the way merlin. You didn’t have to ask.” Arthur replied, his voice softer now.

“I refused to leave you.” He continued.

“Why?”

“Because you’re my servant, who else is going to ready by baths and do the laundry.” Arthur concluded.

“And here I thought you had finally changed for the better.” Merlin cheekily countered. He watched as arthur tried to remain annoyed with him but he knew Arthur couldn’t hide his smirk.

“Well well I see his highness has awoken.” Bayard interrupted as he sauntered to their prison bars.

“What is the meaning of this!?” Arthur spat, as he tore away from Merlin and made his way over to Bayard. His fury returning to him.

“Sire I only need you for a short while do not fret.” Bayard proclaimed.

“What do you plan to do with us?” Merlin questioned. Bayard looked over with surprise as if he had just realized he was there.

“With you? You are but a servant, I will do with you as I please.” He said smirking darkly at Merlin. Merlin’s skin began to crawl.

“As for you sire, I plan on selling you to the highest bidder. There are many throughout this land that wish to end your life, and I shall let them, for the right price.” Merlin could feel the heat rise through his pores. He would not let Bayard nor anyone lay a hand on Arthur.

Seeing the two of them in such distress gave Bayard a sense of accomplishment so he simply offered a disconcerting grin before making an exit.

The two stood in silence for a moment and allowed Bayard’s words to slowly sink in. Merlin did his best to control his breathing for fear he’d lash out. He wanted nothing more than to rip him apart and get them out of there but he wasn’t sure how just yet. He began to devise a plan just when Arthur interrupted his thoughts.

“Do not let his words scare you.” Arthur said as he took a seat by the damp wall across from the bars.

“I do not fear him Arthur.” Merlin quickly answered as he looked down at his prince.

“Then why are you trembling?” Merlin looked down and noticed his hands had been involuntarily shaking and had to take a moment to collect himself before he could respond.

“Because this is an outrage.” He responded as he sat across from him.

“True, but you need not worry. He will not get far in his plan.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I am confident that my men will come for us.”

“And if they don’t?”

“Don’t you worry, they will come.” Arthur exclaimed with a bit more force than before as if he we’re trying to convince himself instead. Merlin could sense the troubled mind that plagued him and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

“Arthur, I swear on my life I will get us out here.”

“You? I’m not betting on it” he responded a bit sarcastically.

“Fine, I suppose I could just leave you behind to fend for yourself”

“Merlin you wouldn’t last a day without me.”

“Sire you seem to have that backwards. In my professional opinion you must still be retaining some of your head trauma.”

“Shut up merlin” Arthur sneered as he lightly pushed him aside.

Merlin replied only with a sly smile that spread across his lips and lite up his face. Arthur couldn’t help but send a genuine smile in return. The low chuckle that escaped Arthur’s lips was unexpected but inviting, allowing their clammy surroundings to feel just a tad more bearable. 

Merlin yearned to reach out and hold the prince in his arms. He wanted to yell and apologize and embrace him all at once. To tell him the truth and see where things went. If they ever did manage to escape he swore to tell him. Arthur was everything, and he didn’t know what other obstacles they would face in the future but he knew one thing; even though their situation was not ideal, at least they had each other. There could have been worse fates.


	6. Damned

On the third day of imprisonment Merlin was nearly ready to go mad. It was humid and smelled horse dung. His clothes dirtied and hair matted against his forehead. It was disgusting, and he knew Arthur was just as miserable in the new environment, most likely even more so.

He desperately wanted to use his magic to escape but Arthur was constantly awake and alert. Each night Arthur would turn to his side and lie still, obviously feigning sleep. Merlin knew considering he had waken the prince everyday for years. From his rigid body and light breathing it was obvious that he was faking it at merlins expense. He didnt want to worry him. It was adorable in a way but Merlin knew him too well, and could see the uneasiness behind his hard expression each morning after.

Merlin could understand why, there were far too many men in Bayards band. He studied their shift changes daily. They seemed to alternate twice a day, 3 men for another group of 3, but it was constantly new faces watching over them. He figured he could at least put a sleeping spell on the watch guard but what of the countless others stationed in and out of the fortress. Arthur was skilled but he didn’t dare risk his life if they were caught again.

And he couldnt even imagine revealing his magic to Arthur, It would only further complicate their relationship. That was another bridge he was not yet ready to cross.

Bayard wasnt making this easy.

******

The only company the two depended on besides one another were the daily visits from the bidders from all throughout the kingdoms. The immoral guest would show merrily to catch a glimpse of the great and powerful Arthur Pendragon weakened and vulnerable in a filthy prison.

Merlin loathed them; it was degrading and humiliating to do nothing for Arthur as they spoke of him as if he were cattle. Merlin could only offer a venomous glare and make some sort of smart remark until he was physically punished by the guards in charge. 

On visits some simply smiled at the thought of what they would do with such power over the future king, others taunted or spat. And every time, Arthur, no matter how tired or hungry he became, would rise and threaten any who opposed him as if they were the ones locked away. As if he still stood on a pedestal to look down upon Merlin couldn't tell if was simply a prideful fool or a brave one.

Together they were an insistent bunch. Bayard and the guards were beginning to tire of their constant back talk and useless rebellion but both Arthur and Merlin were too stubborn to let them have even an ounce of peace while they were trapped there.

Luckily for them despite the infinite amount of interested clients none had won the prize just yet. It seemed Arthur was worth a fortune according to Bayard. However Merlin knew Arthur was much more, he was priceless and knowing that merlin decided that that evening he would finally break them out.

****

At first light they were awoken by the sound of metal clanging together as one of Bayards’ men unlocked the door. Before either of them could get a word in Bayard had appeared seemingly out of nowhere and paused at the open doorway.

“Leave us.” Bayard said to his guardsmen. Without another word they silently made their exit and stood by the exit. Merlin and Arthur sat silently beside each other. The two had remained silent for two reasons, one: because they were too parched to speak and two: they were trying to invent insults they had not yet wasted on the guards.

Bayard’s eyes took Arthur in slowly, his eyes wandering up and down his body, silently inspecting the damage on the young prince. Arthur’s shirt was dirtied and torn, his hair cluttered in a sweaty mass above his brow. His exterior looked unbecoming of a prince however when Bayard finally met his eyes his search had ceased. For Arthur’s eyes were ablaze, the icy blue fires had apparently not been put out during their entrapment. Arthur had not given up, that was clear, and Bayard seemed rather impressed by that.

“Good news” he finally announced in a rather cheerful tone.

“Someone has offered to pay me kindly for you sire.” He said beaming in Arthur direction.

“As for you” he continued turning to Merlin.

“You are worthless” He said suddenly. After a quick exchange of bewilderment with Arthur, Merlin responded.

“Well thats a bit harsh” merlin replied cheekily.

“You are of no use for me, and I’m not one to hoard trash.” Merlin was insulted by the trash remark but be he kept his comments to himself. 

“Does that mean I’m free to go then?” he tested, Arthur gave him a brief sideways glance, wondering just what was going on in Merlins half a brain 

“And let you bring back the wrath of Camelot? Dont be silly boy”

“The what do you plan to do” Arthur voiced unexpectantly.

“I plan to kill him of course” Bayard smiled. Arthurs blood ran cold at the words. After a moment of searching Bayard’s face for sincerity he determined that the man was indeed telling the truth. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Arthur barked charging at him. Bayard quickly held up Arthurs sword and pointed it at his throat.

“Not another step my lord” he mocked. 

“You wouldn’t kill me, I’m much too valuable” Arthur smirked.

“You are correct, however I never promised you unmarked.” He continued as he gently pushed the blades tip into his neck sending a small trickle of blood to seep out onto the freshly polished silver. It was a nick, smaller than a razors wound. But when Merlin took note of his wince he grew livid. Before he could think twice he ran into Bayard and smashed him into the cells bars. Guards quickly rushed them, taking him down shoving his hands behind his back as they pressed his head into the dirt. 

“My my sire, do all your servants have such fire in them?” He asked rhetorically as he strode over and pressed his heavy boot into his back.

“Take him upstairs. I want to take my time killing this one.”he nearly laughed when he saw Arthurs horrified expression. 

“Leave him alone!” Arthur bellowed. Bayard ignored the demand and ordered his men to hold Arthur instead.

Within moments, Merlin could feel a strong hand grip his arm and yank him to his feet. Bayard’s breathe was hot against his face. His eyes burning as he gazed down at Merlin. Merlin instinctively pulled away but Bayard gripped tighter before thrusting a large fist into his stomach. He doubled over in pain as Bayard quickly jerked him across the room and out of the dungeon.

“Release him!” Arthur roared as Bayard forced Merlin to follow by griping a handful of his dark hair.

Arthur was an animal in moments, his eyes wild, nose flared, he was ready for blood, ready to rip Bayard’s throat out with his bare hands. It took two of Bayard’s men to restrain him and a third to chain him to the wall. Merlin watched in horror as his prince was restrained.

“Merlin!” Arthur yelled after them, his voice cracked as it rose but he didn’t care. He howled and hollered with everything he had, and it was always the same name falling from his lips. Merlin, Merlin Merlin… 

Merlin could hear the frantic calls echo and fade as he was forcibly hauled away from his prince.


	7. Break out

“It’s about time” Merlin thought as Bayard continued to haul him away. Bayard’s large hand was still tightly clutched in his locks but he thought nothing of it. The pain was minimal compared to what he had in store. 

This was too easy, he had planned on waiting for the guards to slip up and then break free but it was Bayards mistake that made it possible.. Getting him out and all alone was the last thing he needed but for merlin it was perfect.

Once they were clear of Arthur and the guards Merlin nearly smiled, the passing guards must have thought he had gone mad. Or perhaps maybe relieved, finally away from the infamous prat that was his master. If only they knew

Bayard had finally loosened his grip and allowed him to stand more comfortably but kept a firm hand on his bound wrist. Merlin silently took note as he was led down a long spindly corridor. He had to remember his way back to Arthur once he was done with this low life. 

Suddenly Bayard stopped at an empty wall and pushed it forward. Behind the false wall laid a very narrow descending corridor that eventually led into an even smaller room, smaller than his original dungeon. It was pitch black, the air as thick as the darkness. Merlin suddenly tensed with uneasiness. 

“Where are we?” he dared

“Do you like it?”

“The interior could use a bit work” Merlin could hear a frustraited noise escape his captors lips before he was thrust to the floor. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed this place is a bit different from the last.” Bayard began

Merlin sat up and looked around to take in what he could in the dim glow of the torches behind them. The place was eeriee alright, but something was different. 

“This is where I like to take my.... difficult prisoners” Merlin could feel a lump form in his throat.

“ You see this isnt a place of imprisonment. Its a place of rest. Where I torture a poor soul until they practically beg for death then abandon them.” Bayard said as he slowly sauntered around merlin.

“Most of my men no not know of this tomb. They go about their lives without any idea of the genuine suffering beneath them.” Merlins blood ran cold at his words.This monster was insane. He was far worse than he had expected. 

“How would you prefer to die?” Bayard questioned as he ceased his strut and stood threateningly in front of merlin.

“How about not at all?”Merlin replied with a coy smile, he refused to allow someone like him to walk free. So when Bayard went to grab at his neckerchief he flung him roughly into the nearest wall. 

As Bayards head collided with the stone wall it made a satisfying thud which merlin couldn’t help but smirk at. Yet even with the injury Bayard was still conscious and slowly getting his bearings together.

“You… you have magic?!” Bayard shrilly questioned as he stumbled to rise to his feet. He had to lean against the wall for support it was nearly comical to watch.

Bayard watched in awe as merlin rose to his feet and turned his eyes from dull blue to glowing gold. He untied the restraints on himself and then proceeded to quickly heal his swollen ankle. Stretching and testing his sore body out before he bothered and take in his pathetic previous captor.

Bayard was a mix of stunned and outraged, he hadn’t seen it coming, how could he? It baffled him that this lowly servant boy had so much power over him.

“Guards!” He called but Merlin worked quick. With glowing gold eyes and had a chain rap around Bayards throat.

“You said it yourself. They have no idea what goes on here. No ones coming for you” and with those words he chanted a spell that conjured the chains from the nearby dungeons to stand in front of him, in a cobra-like state. With one word he sent them off to snake their way up Bayard’s body and bound his arms and legs together, tightening themselves every time he struggled. And of course he did, until he was wound so tightly he had fallen over, nearly blue in the face. 

Bayard attempted to call out again, panic and rage roaring out of him but his feeble attempts went unnoticed, even before merlin tore a bit of his shirt and nearly stuffed it down his throat to quiet him. Bayard deserved a much worse fate than this but Merlin simply wanted to get Arthur out as soon as he could. With a smug farewell Merlin hurriedly headed towards the dungeons.

Running as fast as possible along the corridor merlin flung and knocked out any guards who dared to stop him. They didnt have a chance.

Once he made it to the dungeons he made as much noise as he could to get the guards attention. He called and baited the guards that were keeping watch of Arthur and watched as they disgruntledly came towards him. He noticed immediately when Arthurs head turned up towards him in surprise and yelled to him.  
“Merlin what the hell are you doing? Go!” Arthur said in a hoarse cry. But merlin didn’t lose track of his plan as he faked a panicked expression and ducked into the nearest passage. Once away from Arthur’s line of sight the guards stupidly followed.

“Looking for something?” he coyly replied as they approached him. The idiots didn’t know what they were in for. Merlin had waited for this moment for far too long. In moments the three guardsmen were unconscious and tightly bound with rope as they hung upside down from the nearest lamp post. After taking the dungeons keys from one he finally made his way over to his prince.

“Merlin?!” Arthur called clear disbelief in his voice.

“How did you?” Arthur asked as Merlin let himself in the dungeon.

“Doesn’t matter, we need to move” Merlin declared as he undid Arthur’s chained cuffs, and reached for his wrist to drag him along.  
****

It didn’t take very long to escape Bayard’s lair, Merlin had easily used his foresight to maneuver expertly through the labyrinth-like fortress to set his prince free. Throughout the swift escape Merlin had not had the chance to turn back and check on Arthur but the constant questions and comments told Merlin that he was safe for now.

By nightfall Merlin had to stop and hide them beneath thick underbrush for the night. Arthur was clearly dehydrated and weak from his excursions and Merlin refused to drag him any further in such a state.

As the moon began to rise above them Arthur had regained a portion of his strength and was now lying back as Merlin offered him water. He seemed in a rather foul mood since he regained full consciousness but Merlin hadn’t had the heart to ask him why until now.

“What’s wrong sire?” he questioned as he sat beside Arthurs feet. But Arthur wouldn’t meet his gaze, in fact he seemed to avoid it.

“Arthur” Merlin said his tone firmer to get his attention. Arthur looked to the forest, chewing on his lower lip. He didn’t seem shaken as Merlin assumed he’d be, no he was more agitated than anything. Merlin watched as Arthur tore away at the soft flesh of his bottom lip, and was mesmerized despite their circumstances. Arthurs pink lips were beginning to bruise and break as he continued the abuse, and Merlin wanted nothing more than to crawl over and gently repair the damage by grazing it against his own lips.

Eventually Merlin ripped his gaze away from Arthur’s mouth just in time to see that the prince was glaring right at him, practically shaking, just about ready to explode. Merlin curiously cocked his head to the side involuntarily as the stare down continued. It didn’t take long for Arthur to burst.  
.  
“You idiot!” he shouted, heat visibly rising to his face as he sat up.

“Pardon me sire, but I believe I saved you!” he shot back without hesitation.

“Merlin is there anything you are actually capable of doing?” he voiced again still fuming.

“Apparently only saving clot poles!” Arthurs face made a sort of comical disgusted gesture. As if he wasnt used to Merlins snappy comebacks. After a moment to collect himself he continued with less heat.

“But you could have died in the process! Just what were you thinking?”

“Arthur what part of ‘I will protect you with my life’ don’t you understand?!” Arthur hesitated and grew silent at that. 

“Merlin… you had a chance to leave, why didn’t you?” he questioned, voice steady, and more considerate. 

“Because I refused to leave you behind” Merlin said meeting his gaze and Arthur held them steady.

“Merlin... back at the castle...”

“Arthur is this really the time?”

“Yes I would think so” he said leaning forward. It was Merlin’s turn to look away now, Arthurs gaze was penetrating and Merlin felt too vulnerable beneath it. Yet somehow he found his voice.

“If you cant tell me how on earth you escaped, At least tell me whats been bothering you” Closing his eyes Merlin slowly nodded.

“ Arthur... “ merlin hesitated looking everywhere but in Arthurs direction.

“Merlin understand that nothing you say will change or hurt me. I know that sometimes Im hard on you-”

“Sometimes?” he questioned sceptically

“Ok most times” he admitted showing off his adorable crooked smile. Merlins heart faltered at that. It had to be a law somewhere out there for Arthur to be as handsome as he was. Every once of him was unbelievably gorgeous, it was maddening. 

Merlin wished Arthur would just stop looking at him the way he did. Like he could see right through him, could read every thought. Including the ones that told him to reach over and claim his lips for his own.

“Arthur...you mean everything to me” he finally voiced.

“Because I am to be king?” Arthur asked looking to the woods.

“Because you are you Arthur.” Merlin breathed. He had not realized he was moving as he spoke, but as he said those final words he noticed that he had moved closer to Arthur, whom was now only inches from him. 

Silently Merlin watched as the revelation gradually dawned on Arthur, he took only a moment to process this information.

“Merlin I… ”

“Shh!” Merlin whispered as he covered Arthur’s mouth. He damned himself for the bad timing but he had no choice, he heard footsteps approaching them.


	8. Cat and mouse

This cant be happening. Merlin thought. He was sure they had traveled far enough. However he hadnt stop to check if they were followed. He looked to Arthur and to his surprise Arthur was ready and alert, ready to pounce. He was making gestures with his hands for them to move and merlin complied taking the lead. 

They ran as fast as they could, crouching behind whatever greenery was available. They ran until they were breathless, until their limbs grew numb. Merlin on some occasions even used his magic to make noises or shake shrubs in different directions to throw the men off their scent while Arthur wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until the footsteps cease did they finally decide to rest. 

The air was still, almost too quiet, he thought they were finally in the clear. That is until he heard her heard a hoarse laugh come from behind them.

"Did you really expect to escape?" the hoarse voiced called out from the shadows. Merlin froze when he realized Bayard not only found them. But he was armed with a handful of his men and stood behind arthur holding a dagger to his bare throat. 

“How did you-?”

“You’re not the only one with secrets boy” Bayard shot back cutting him off.

Arthur looked momentarily puzzled as the two continued their dispute.

“Let him go Bayard.”

“Hmm I think not” he said pressing it closer.

“How about we make a deal?” Merlin continued, Bayards brows perked up at that 

"Take me instead." Arthur's eyes opened wide in shock. He could feel the air escape him. He wanted nothing more than to take Merlin and flee, but there was no opening, no chance of a diversion. They were caught, trapped, and in moments everything that mattered to him was about to disappear.

"Merlin dont be stupid" 

"I'll do it." Merlin barked. "Release Arthur and I am yours."

"Merlin what are you doing?!" Arthur yelled, his emotions getting the better of him.

"I am saving you. Your life is more precious than a lowly servant sire." Merlin replied, a smirk forming.

"Be the king you're destined to be." Merlin said in a low voice so that only Arthur could hear him. Arthur felt himself grow cold as he watched as Bayard's men closed in around Merlin and restrained him. His arms tightly bound behind his back. Even with his life on the line he still offered words of encouragement to the prince with the kindest of smiles.

. As he drew closer he grabbed at Merlin's hair and roughly pulled it back once more so that his blue eyes were forced to meet his. A small yelp escaped Merlin's lips without his consent and he could only bite down on them before anything else was released. With a swift tug Bayard yanked him closer, so close than his hot breath stung against his earlobe.

“Believe me sire, your servant here has more talents than you’d believe.“Bayard said keeping his eyes trained on merlin. Not wasting a moment on Arthur. As if he were nothing to him at all. 

"Merlin step aside" Arthur calmly requested. Merlin ignored him and remained in his stance.

"Merlin-"

"Arthur for once just trust me." Merlin snapped back. This quieted Arthur for a moment, just long enough for Bayard to butt in.

"You had a good run servant boy, especially with all the tricks up your sleeve." Merlin's gaze grew cold as he glared into the eyes of his previous captor. He wasn't sure how much Bayard planed on revealing but he knew he couldn't risk a second more.

"You and your power belong to me now. And if you so much as think of retaliating I will not hesitate to behead your master while you watch." he said in a heated whisper

Merlin couldn't hide the fear he felt. He didn't care of his own demise but of Arthurs, he would do whatever it took to save him. So he merely nodded, and fought back the angry tears beginning to form behind his lashes. Bayard simply smiled at that and returned his attention to his prince.

"It was a good deal Sire" Bayard said as he pulled on the strands once more; displaying Merlin's involuntary whine.

"I'll be sure to make good use of him" Arthur's skin crawled in disgust as Bayard pronounced the last word. He was looking at Merlin with hungry eyes. Eyes caressing every inch that was displayed in front of them.

"Leave him" Arthur spoke his voice low and bitter.

"I beg your pardon?" Bayard asked, a small chuckle flowing with it.

"I said leave him!" Arthur cried as he hurdled toward Bayard with his entire body. He was unarmed but he couldn't care less. Men rushed upon him but he refused to stop. They all toppled hard to the ground grabbing and punching whatever they could get their hands on. 

Merlin thought of using his magic to trip and curse the weapons of Bayard's awaiting company to harm their owners as they came running forward to stop Arthur but Bayard seemed to read his mind before he could chant a word. 

"You wouldn't dare reveal yourself in front of your prince would you?" Bayard whispered.

"Leave him out of this." Merlin spewed bitterly.

"Bayard I need your word no harm will come to him" Merlin demanded.Watching as Bayards men stood up a bruised and restrained prince.

“You should know by now words mean nothing to me” he smirked. 

Merlin's gaze grew colder. He looked back at Arthur and witnessed the anxiousness in his eyes, the strain of anger in his jaw line. Arthur knew what was coming, just as Merlin did.

Bayard nodded to a few of his men and they pinned Merlin between them as Bayard let him loose and made his way to Arthur. Merlins breathing stilled as he watched Bayard unsheath Arthurs sword from his belt and point it at his heart.

“Arthur!” 

With glowing eyes Merlin undid the restraints and forced the guards from him. With one hand he threw them into nearby trees causing them to lose consciousness. Running toward Arthur he picked up a nearby log and smashed Bayard over the head a hard as he could sending him into the dirt. Arthur took the cue and grabbed for his sword while he was disoriented and together they fought back the guardsmen. Arthur successfully injured some while Merlin scared off many more. 

And when he finally turned to look back, he took in the glorious sight of Arthur as he stood above Bayard's body. His sword pointed to his neck.

"I will show mercy if you swear to leave this kingdom and never return. You are not welcomed in this land."

"I do not fear you" he spat.

"I am offering to spare you Bayard" Arthur said his voice cold and irritable.

"I do not beg, I swear one day I will come back… and your servants power will be mine." Bayard said as he turned his head to gaze at Merlin. Arthur gave him a questioning side ways glance before returning his glare to the monster beneath him.

The smirk that formed when their eyes met disgusted Merlin in ways that were beyond him. But it was far worse for Arthur; no one had the right to look at Merlin that way. No one had the audacity to even dare, especially not in front of him. And he would make sure that it was to never to occur again for in a split second Merlin watched as Arthur mercilessly pierced Bayard's sword through his chest.


	9. Neverending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soooo sorry for the late update everyone!  
> Just know I love and adore you all for enjoying the story  
> I hope you stay tuned :)

"Arthur… Arthur…" Merlin said as he slowly approached his friend. Arthur had been frozen in place for some time, tensely crouching above Bayard's limp body. Merlin inched towards them ever so gently as to not startle him but Arthur paid no mind. His eyes were glued to the lifeless man beneath him. A pained expression taking hold of his features. 

He was clearly distraught. His bones felt hollow and weak. If he so much as coughed he feared the flimsy things would snap at any moment and force him to sink into the earth beside the bloody beast opposite of him. With shaky hands he pulled the sword out and gingerly rose to his feet. Unable to look at anything but the blood stained dirt. It was all over. The battle had been won. But he knew another was soon to begin.

"Arthur" A voice called once more, this time so gentle, so light. The sound acted as a fragile tether that anchored him back to reality. He wanted to fight against it but the voice caressed him so tenderly he had no choice but to follow.

"Merlin…" Arthur uttered

"Are you hurt?" Merlin asked gently as he silently approached him and laid a hand on his arm, steadying him.

“Don’t” Arthur snapped stepping away. Trying to focus on a single thing to stop the roaming thoughts clouding his mind.

“Sire you did it” he said lightly, almost playfully. 

“No merlin we both know, I didnt” He said finally looking up meeting merlin’s gaze. Arthur caught the hitch in merlins throat. The normal tenderness in those pale eyes suddenly going hard, defensive.

"We need to leave, we dont know how many more will come looking for him” Merlin uttered ignoring his comment. Silently Arthur nodded in agreement and together they fled.

****

“Make camp for the night, we leave a first light" Arthur announced after some time. The area seemed more familiar now, they werent too far from Camelots walls but Merlin was grateful for the break. His limbs felt as heavy as lead. He couldn't have gone on much longer even if he wanted to.

"Well considering we have but the clothes on our backs I can't imagine that being very hard." merlin replied as he slumped against the nearest tree.

"Shut up Merlin." 

"Oh good, finally sounding like yourself." Merlin smirked but Arthur didnt return his bemused expression.

Merlin took the silence as a suggestion to gather wood and prepare a fire. He did so reluctantly before his aching limbs gave out. As he turned to leave he noticed Arthur staring at him. His jaw was clenched tight. Opening slowly then closing as if trying to find words. Gaze steady, wanting to speak but merlin knew if he gave him the chance to he would have to explain something he just wasnt ready to.  
******

When he returned to camp he noticed Arthur had made himself comfortable assembling a few twigs of his own and assembling them rather clumsy.

“Here” merlin said taking from Arthurs pile. He tried to assist him but he noticed Arthur draw back a bit when their hands met.

“Im perfectly capable Merlin” he sneered pulling back further.

“Just trying to help sire” Merlin bit back. But Arthur only huffed and sat back against a tree and closed his eyes, ignoring merlins rather rude comments.

After merlin got the fire going he quietly sat back and warmed his aching feet. They were finally free he should be elated. Soon he would be back home. Back in his bed inside camelot's walls and welcomed with whatever hot meal gaius had concocted. But he would have to wait just a bit longer.

Wait for them to return to the way things were before, where he could return as the humble servant. And hopefully Arthur could continue to be…well arthur. Back to the over confident prat that he cared for rather than the empty shell beside him. 

Aside from the snapping embers It was the quietest night they had experienced in awhile, too quiet in merlins opinion. Yet as Merlin sat by the fire, across from the prat, he had not uttered a single word, command or complaint. At first he believed the excursions of their adventures had tired him out. But the memory of his words after bayards death had him believe otherwise.

As the fire warmed their muddied boots and icy hands Merlin couldn't help but stare at his despondent prince.Merlin could think of nothing to say, he was drained of all strength physically and mentally. He was actually surprised he was still even awake with worry. He wanted nothing more than to melt into the cool earth beneath him and forget the world. And pray that by morning Arthur would forget it all. Forget the battle, forget the magic, and forget his feelings.

***** 

 

“Get up merlin”

“Gaius its too early” merlin mumbled covering his tired eyes with dirt filled hands. The sun was too bright, and his bed too hard. He wasnt ready for the day.

“Merlin Wake up before I feed your lazy backside to wolves.” the voice threatened. Merlin knew it was too good to be true. Arthur was back to normal. Well rested, alert and cranky. 

What a time to be alive.

“I think I’ll take my chances” he said rolling on his side away from him. As a sleepy haze began to take over he heard heavy footsteps close behind him. He had hoped that once arthur had regained his strength he would be more understanding. Yet his voice called out loud and demanding, echoing inside his pounding head. 

“What is you normally say merlin? Rise and shine?” Arthur asked rhetorically before pouring some cold water over his head.

Merlin screamed as he sat up staring daggers in Arthurs direction. He was more awake and cross than he had been in awhile. Even so he was surprised to see Arthur nearly smile back as he tossed merlins soaking wet boot into his lap. So thats what he had used.

Merlin was nearly tempted to make him drink his boot water later on the journey home. It was bound to be a long day back.

*******************

The sun was high when they finally walked through the castles gates. The people had an uproar seeing their prince return to them. The entire castle seemed to glow in the warm light. Merlin hadnt been this excited since he had first entered the walls years ago. Word had traveled fast of their arrival and within moments when they had reached the stairs they were greeted first by the servants, remaining knights and then by Guinevere. She looked beautiful even with her tear stained cheeks. Her smile alone was brighter than the sun as she looked down on them. 

And in moments she was in his arms, holding fast and dearly as if fearing he would disappear again. It wasnt the pure joy in her face that made merlin turn away. It was the look Arthur had returned to her. The side ways smirk and lidded eyes that told the world that she was the only one. The only reason to come home. Their eyes said it all, it was love in the purest form and a part of him was glad. Guinevere was the most amazing women he had ever met since the very beginning and Arthur couldn’t be a luckier man. But it pained him that Arthur would never look down on him like that. Like he saw no one else but her, like he could give up everything just to hold her in his arms. 

Exactly the way Merlin looked upon his prince each and everyday.


	10. Regret

“Sire?” merlin ask as he feels warm hands touch his sides and travel up his chest. His heart hammers as Arthur pulls him close from behind.

“Arthur we can’t” placing his sweaty palms over arthurs he cleaves himself, hesitantly peeling away from the embrace. As much as he yearned for the contact he knew this wasn't right. But the moment he turned to meet the princes eyes he knew he was doomed. His eyes were so clear so blue; there was no hesitance, no doubts. But despite their lack of physical contact merlin could see his need for him was nearly tangible. 

Arthur only had to take a step to close the space between them. His breath smelled of something sweet as he brushed his lips against merlins, not so much as kissing but grazing. Checking for his reaction, giving him a final chance to deny him. How long had he dreamt of this? To be engulfed in every way by the man he held most dear. Still merlin knew the risk of this pleasure and didnt want it if it meant consequences for the prince.

“Stay with me” he said in a low voice. His eyes heavy and focused only on his lips. Merlin knew of that longing hunger all too well. Who was he to deny his prince...

The room was dim when he woke. Merlin closed his eyes as tight as he could hoping the blissful images from his dream would reappear but to no avail. Lazily Merlin rose, dressed and ventured off through the halls, drowsy from sleep and feeling his warm bed was too good to part with. He was sure Arthur felt the same and would appreciate the extra time to recuperate. But as Merlin slid past the princes doors he was surprised to see him up and fully dressed. the only light filtering in came from the window by the princes desk. The curtain was slightly drawn back revealing the rising sun. Its light turning arthurs hair into a golden halo as he stood before it looking out. He seemed distracted, he hadn’t even turned when merlin lightly clicked the door shut behind him. Merlin couldnt see his face but could tell by the stiffness from his shoulders that something was amiss. 

“Surprised to see you up” merlin chirped drawing near. 

“Couldnt sleep” 

“What is it sire? Bed too warm? Pillows too fluffed? Would you find the dungeons more accommodating?” he could hear arthur snort at his retort before turning to finally face him.

His eyes wandered about the room taking everything in slowly leaving him for last. He looked tired and warn, Merlin wanted to suggest he rest but he knew Arthurs stubbornness wouldnt allow it.

“Shall draw a bath then?” he offered instead. Arthur simply nodded and went back to the window as merlin retrieved hot water.

 

*****  
“Merlin?”

“Yes sire” he said as he removed arthurs clothes and readied him for a much needed bath.

“Im giving you the day off” merlin stopped midway and made a show of examining him.

“Can i help you?” Arthur asked rather annoyed by merlin prodding his half naked body.

“Just wondering if i had taken the right prince home” arthur snorted quietly to himself before pushing merlin’s messy head away. 

“So what did i do to deserve such a treat?” merlin pried as he went to test the water.

“Im just tired of looking at you” arthur added with merth.

“Arthur you can barely dress yourself” he retorted rolling his eyes as he turned back to assist him. But to his surprise Arthur was standing there baring it all, yes completely naked. His mouth went dry as he soaked it all in. Sure he had seen the prince naked before but the dreams he had conjured up the night before had a way of slipping back into his mind at the worst times. He couldnt help but reimagine other dreams similar to this, only with him on his knees ready and eager to please the prince.

If only he knew the effects he had on him, merlin was sure if Arthur had ever displayed interest he would be all too willing. It wouldnt take long for merlin to give in and have arthur lying on his back, kissing him breathless. Snaking a hand beneath his shirt while the other was clutched in his ridiculously perfect hair. Feeling Arthur’s hot breath against his cheek as he moaned his name between the pressed kisses along his neck, trembling beneath him. 

He couldve sworn Arthur noticed him look south but it mustve been in his head yet the very thought of being caught awoke every nerve in his body. This was bad. 

“Thank you merlin, that’ll be all” 

“Are you sure?” he asked in a low voice. In retrospect it may have sounded a bit forward, suggestive even but Arthur was daft to those sorts of things. However when it took Arthur a second longer to reply, merlin realised perhaps he was wrong about him. But Arthur seemed to shake it off and stand by his choice. Letting merlin leave confused yet relieved, he couldn't imagine standing there much longer without being able to run his hands over his smooth tawny skin. He desperately needed a moment alone.

*****************

“Merlllin come on!!” Gwaine shouted over the noise. He broke from the crowd to fling a heavy arm around merlins shoulders. Gwaine smiled ear to ear blissfully drunk off his ass. He smelled sickly bitter sweet as if he had bathed himself in a tub of ale, but knowing him that probably was the case. 

The entire kingdom was in celebration for the princes return. Every corner was covered in the Pendragon emblem. All sorts of foods were prepared, letting delicious scents waft through the castle. There was music, dancing and laughter and the world couldn’t be more alive. And yet Merlin couldnt find a reason to smile. Compared to yesterday, everything felt like a dream.

It was too bright, too noisy, too much too soon, in contrast to the bleakness of the last few days.   
He wasnt unhappy to be back, truely he missed his life here but he couldnt help but feel out of place. The place that had been his home seemed different now. It didnt help that there was an unspoken shift between arthur and himself and he hadn’t had the heart to bring up. Arthur was finally home. What right did he have to burden him with unpleasant things.

“Merlin come, dance with me!” Gwaine shouted into his ear breaking his concentration. 

“I would but Im pretty sure Percival is more in need of a partner.” He threw in a cheeky smile and watched as his barely sober friend waltz across the room to throw himself at the other knight. 

“Well someones in good spirits” a warm voice said from behind. He turned to see gwen smiling pleasantly beside him. 

“Its hard not too with gwaine around” they laughed as he sped by, cleary chasing poor percival around.Merlin had nearly forgotten his worries laughing as he watched the two trip and sway around the room. 

Gwen looked lovely and he just had to tell her so. She had long dark curls that fell over the delicate brown skin of her shoulders. And wore a pale blue dress, the color of forget me nots after the rain. But as beautiful as she was his attention was drawn when he caught sight of the prince.

Arthur entered the room, tall and proud. Clean and rested and dressed in his best attire. For whatever reason he had asked merlin to take the morning off but even without his help he looked stunning, royal and perfect.

Merlin watched as Arthur strode in their direction. His regal confidence reigning off of him with each step. The crowd parting as he made his way. It made his heart stutter a bit as he grew closer. And it didn't help that he was sporting that rebellious smirk of his that riled him up in the best of ways.

With each step the world seemed to dissolve at his feet. The laughter and music had gone down to a low murmur. The color of the festive tapestries began to blur, and seemed to loose place. The only thing he was vaguely aware of was the rapid beating of his heart as he came closer.

“Guienivere” he acknowledged.

“Yes sire”

“May I have a word with you?” Gwen looked a bit anxiously to merlin before saying yes. Merlin smiled at her in confidence as he took his leave to let them have a moment in privacy.

Merlin knew many things about Arthur. The first and most important one: he was in love with a beautiful girl. 

*****

“You should tell him you know” lancelot whispered as he took a stand beside him. Merlin could swear he was looking a bit smug as he followed his gaze. Taking a sip of his ale he waited for merlin's defiant reply.

“We already talked about this” he replied more sharply than he intended.

“I clearly recall talking and you walking away.”

“Only because its pointless”

“The only thing that’s pointless is you pinning over the prince.”

“Im not”

“Says the one looking wistfully at his backside” gwaine suddenly interrupts as he crashes between the two of them wrapping an arm on each of their shoulders. 

“Gwaine not you too.” Merlin says throwing his head into his hand.

“What else is there for me to do?” he replied cheekily. Clearly all that dancing and food had sobered him up and now he was more interested in meddling in Merlins love life

“Besides you wouldnt be the first to admit he has a great ass-”

“Merlin youre his dearest friend” Lancelot continues, cutting him off as if he hadnt said a word.

“As well as his man servant”

“Which is why you have nothing to lose.”

“Besides my job, home, and friendship, yes nothing at all.”

“Merlin…we’ve been friends for years. Lancelot wouldn't give you the go ahead if he didn't think it was a good idea.” Gwaine says, for once coming up with something thoughtful.

“And if doesn't go well you can blame it on the ale tomorrow.” He finishes throwing his head back and nearly shouting the last bit aloud. Several of the guest turned their way but merlin merely kept his gaze on lances calming face. Lancelot was all too familiar with the way merlin felt, oddly enough what brought them together was their habit of falling for the wrong people

“He might be right, perhaps he doesn't know it yet but Arthur feels something. He’d do anything for you, you know.”

“He would for anyone of us. That's just who Arthur is.” he said as his eyes drifted back to the prince. He couldnt remember Arthurs smile being so big. It almost hurt to see him so happy without him. As selfishly as it was he couldnt stop thinking about him and this silly party and how he'd trade all of it for just one yesterday. Back when he had Arthur all alone, just them and the forest and their silence. 

For whatever reason he couldn't tell Arthur the truth before. And now here he was back home, feeling so out of place and regretting it all.

*******

That night as the festivities simmered Merlin couldnt help but sneak off to a tower top and watch from above. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and overly decorated by stars. It was his personal escape hiding up there. Except when his friends would go out of there way to find him.

“I trust you decided against it then” lancelot said as he walked to his resting spot. 

“May I join you?” 

“Of course.” Merlin replied patting the stone floor next to him, lancelot shared his charming smile before making himself comfortable.

“Forgive me for before” 

“You have no reason to apologize.”

“I do, I know that it is hard on you. I just want you to be happy.”

“Thank you lancelot, but Arthur loves her. And i refuse to rid him of his happiness.”

“What if you were his happiness?”

“I doubt that” he chuckled despite the gloomy exchange.

“How would you do it?” he slips in. Catching merlins attention with the sudden change.

“Do what?”

“Confess your love”

“Honestly its not something I have much practice with.”

“Amuse me”

“How so” he laughed rising to his feet, ready to run if he had to.

“What would you say” Lancelot continued rising with him and leaning against a pillar.

“Only that i must be mad to fall for a clot pole like him”

“Very romantic I can see why lovers flock to you” merlin couldnt help but laugh as he gently pushed away his shoulder.

“How about you? How would you woo someone”

“Id look them in the eyes and say what was in my heart.”lancelot said clutching at his shirt with a calloused hand, always the hopeful romantic. Merlin awaited his reply with feigned interest.

“Like so:” he said grabbing onto merlin's hands for dramatic effect. “From the moment we met I knew my fate was sealed, my heart already belonged to you. You are my sun, my moon, the very air I breath, you are my world and I would give anything to see you smile and gaze upon the stars in your eyes.”

Merlin could feel his checks dust pink. Not in a romantic way but the intimacy of it all seemed so personal and beautiful he couldnt help but feel a bit embarrassed. He could tell lancelot felt the same as he let go and laughed it off. He was merlins closest friend of all the knights, and as wonderful of a person he was he and merlin were never going to be more than that. They both felt that way.

However as fate would have it just after the mock confession they both realised they were not the only ones up there. Arthur himself was standing right at the entry way. Wide eyed, slightly flushed and a bit lost looking. He said nothing as he turned and left the two alone. 

Merlin could feel the walls of his throat close, he was in a panic realising what just happened. Arthur saw. Clearly it was a misunderstanding but he saw something he wasnt supposed to and now merlin knew the gap between them would only worsen. 

“Merlin I-” lancelot began

“Dont worry, I’ll speak with him” he said offering a reasuring grin that he didnt quite feel inside.

Merlin walked as fast as he dared behind him without raising suspicion. Either Arthur had no idea or he was getting much better at ignoring his troublesome man servant. Merlin didnt even know what he would say when he did finally catch up. Arthur wouldnt care, why did he feel so obligated to explain himself?

He supposed it was because no matter what he wanted the prince to know that he still meant the most to him. Nothing in this world or the next could change that. 

As merlin finally turned the last corner leading to the princes chambers he froze at the sight of Gwen and Arthur. The hall was empty aside from them and of course Merlin creepily around the corner. Arthurs hands were on her shoulders as he whispered something merlin couldnt quite make out, but he assumed it was something life changing because his lips were pressed against the top of her hair soon after.

That night as Uther threw the kingdom into celebration merlin was forced to watch as Arthur courted gwen in secret.


End file.
